Just Friends?
by ForeverWriting-x
Summary: Brandon and Stella have been best friends for a long time so what happens when things get out of hand, will there friendship grow or will a new emotion kick into full gear ?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I deleted my other story because I didn't see it progress but I hope you like this one ! **

Just Friends?

Chapter One 

Stella POV

Ergh.

I glared at Mitzi with my beady hazel eyes as her and her so called friends,posse,minions, whatever you want to call them, giggled and squealed like there was no tomorrow all because Brandon gave her stinking flowers that you can get in the 99 cent store .Whats to giggle about? Yeah I get that it was Valentines day and couples, eat chocolate and go on romantic mushy dates and all that cliche nonsense ,but Mitzi did not deserve a boyfriend especially if it was _My _best friend! , she was such a b*ch that I could chop her head of, rip her into little pieces, wash all the blood of and sell it to a meat factory ! Man I sound like a world wide serial killer.

Brandon and Mitzi have been going at this 'relationship' as they called it for 3 months now , I feel so sorry for him how can he date that female dog without being irritated and wanting to slap her ! No kill her actually! Damn I wish I talked Brandon out of going out with her, I mean what kind of name is Mitzi? Did her parents want to call her Mitchie but had bad writing so the doctors must have mistaken her name for Mitzi and her parents were to lazy to change it back so they just kept it ?

''Cant you get along with her for once Stella Hayden Marie Henderson ?''

I turned around to face a brunette haired , brown eyed tanned boy looking at me with intense eyes wearing a blue checkered shirt, black jeans and white converses. He always wore better clothes than me but so I sometimes felt intimidated when he looked really good. All I was wearing was black skinny jeans, a blue tank top and blue converses and my hair tied up in two long pigtails with no make up whatsoever . I winced, Brandon only calls me my full name when hes really angry or annoyed with me .

I rolled my eyes.

''No B sorry if your all love dove with female dog over there but I dont tend to be close to her than 5 inches away at all times. There is noway, Nada , zero that I can be 'Besties' or whatever you think with her .'' I looked over at her again glaring at me, She always hated it when Brandon talked to me, WELL DEAL WITH IT SISTER BECAUSE THERE IS NOWAY THAT WAS GOING TO STOP!

''No make that six inches , got to make sure her evilness does not rub of on me . ''

Brandon frowned at me, his eyes turning hard . Ugh don't get mad at me Ive been through enough already. Brandon was that witches boyfriend so he begged me to be nice to her, now normally to anybody else I would just look at you and give you a ' are you serious look' .

And of course I had to do it, Brandon was my other half, my amigo, my hero, when I needed to go shopping he would never refuse, I have known him since I was THREE for crying out loud ! Ok you probably get the point he was my best friend, we were inseparable, we live right next to each other so we could talk in the night with something Brandon came up with a talkie it was used for us to talk to each either but I don't use it to talk, Oh I use it for soo much more e.g: to annoy,sing random songs in the night and shout at him. Boy was that fun !

''Please S I'm begging you! come with me and Mitzi to the cinema ''

What the ? Is this boy serious? Did he need to go and get a mental check in the hospital or something because I was sure happy to take him, anything to get out of this 'school' School my ass, more like a prison cell .

It was Valentines day and he wanted me to come to the cinema with him and his showy, obnoxious monster ? Pfft excuse me for being selfish but I don't think I want to be the 3rd wheel for ANOTHER year, Mitzi gave me this lecture that how I had Brandon to myself all the time and then when it was Valentines day I still spent time with him, to be honest I really wasn't listening , it was all going like blah blah blah through my imaginative head.

I whined and argued ''No Brandon I'm not going to be stuck In the back watching you to freaks make lovey dovey sounds at each other, and I don't need your pity thanks, just ask Bloom and Sky, I'm sure they'll be thrilled ! ''

He just turned around and walked away muttering something I couldn't quite here.

I shrugged, I knew he would get over it soon so I didn't really bother trying to make him happy again. Ah well let him be angry, his loss when he doesn't here me respond in the night. I shrugged and walked of to my last oh so boring English class .

I walked to my locker that was filled with random pics of me and Brandon witch always made me smile.

OH NO NOT AGAIN! My stalker that filled my locker with love notes and poems had another letter for me.

Dear My Dearest Stella,

I have been watching you from afar,your every move and I have observed you. I will get you soon my love, very soon.

From _

Ok Creepy or what I was seriously getting couscous , the person was watching me and he was planning to get me? Was I that irresistible? But seriously this sounded more than a threat than a love note and that was when I started to ask myself was I in danger ?

I walked home to eat Cadbury chocolates, watch the Titanic and fall asleep until the next day since Brandon wasn't here and was of on a date with that animal .

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Review!<strong>

F.W x


	2. Chapter 2

Okay guys, Its been ages since I have uploaded but I am back and not going anywhere (:

Chapter Two

Brandon POV

I got home and started thinking of what I was going to put on for me and Mitzi's date tonight.

As I looked through all my clothes, the comment for each one was " Nope" , "What The.." and "Uh-Uh". All of them looked like I was in the nineties or they were either raggedy. Why do I even still have these? Guess it's time to go shopping with Stell again. Where did I even get a sense like this before? When I was younger , I used to put on anything whenever I liked and now I'm picky and judgmental about the outfits I put on. All because of Stella, I swear , I spend to much time with that girl.

I finally saw two outfits that were decent but I didn't know which one go for, one was a simple black shirt with black jeans and black converses and the other was a white shirt with denim jeans and white converses.

I spent nearly an hour and a half deciding what to wear when I looked at my phone and saw the time was 7:30, only thirty more minutes till my date with Mitzi.

''Sh*t''

I quickly called Stella because I knew she would know what to do and the clothes I should put on since she was a fashion expert.

Stella POV

_Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number so call me may- _

''What!''

''Sheesh don't have to be so grumpy''

''Sorry B, what is it you want?'' I said as I put on a fake happy tone which Brandon could see through.

'' I have a dilemma, what do you think I should wear to me and Mitzi's date?''

As soon as I heard the name Mitzi I frowned. That boy woke me up from my peaceful sleep just so I can tell him what he should wear for his date with that brat ?

''Wear whatever, that dog would say anything looks good on you''

''Seriously Stell""

I sighed and told him to wear his simple black shirt with black jeans and black converses. I already knew all the clothes in his cupboard by heart so it was easy for me to decide.

''Thanks S, I owe you one.''

''Yeah, yeah whatever''

''See yah''

''Bye''

Brandon POV

I quickly put on the desired outfit that Stell told me to where and got in my car to pick up Mitzi.

At Mitzi's House

I knocked on the door and waited for 10 minutes to see Mitzi open the door at last.

I smiled at her and gave her a big hug and a kiss on the check. She looked gorgeous, her straight black hair on her waist perfectly, her blue dress that showed her curves in the right places, just the way she looked made me shiver and have butterflies.

''Brandi, your late'' she frowned at me and hit me in the chest.

''Oow'' I whined, I should have known this was coming since she always hates it when im late.

''Well I'm here now'' I gave her my hard to resist charming smile .

''You look beautiful ''

'' Well you don't look so bad yourself''

''Now can we go now? I want show off my dress to the world'' She pouted.

''Oh yeah, I forgot''

''Shall we?''

''We shall''

At The Date

After I finished sitting her down, I sat down as the waiter came and asked us what we wanted.

''My name is Austin, what would you like?''

''Can I have a Caesar Salad and a nice drink of you'' She purred at him as he winked at her.

I growled, my fist was clenching, face getting red. I'm so ready to beat the crap out of this waiter.

''And you?''

''A new waiter'' I said bluntly.

He chuckled and said '' Very funny, seriously, what do you want."

"A new waiter'' I said yet again in a flat tone. I gestured with my hand a shoo motion and waited for him to leave.

''Excuse me for a moment while I get you a new waiter''

He went across the room to talk to another waiter who had brunette short hair.

''Sorry for that sir, my names Jenny, I'm going to be your waiter for the evening'' said the brunette.

"I would like the Steak special please'' she nodded and walked away.

''Really Brandi?, It was just a little flirting''

Little flirting my a**

After 20 minuets of waiting and talking to Mitzi about her Interests the food came.

'' You know Brandi, I don't know why you hang around Stella, shes not all that''

I frowned. " Shes my best friend.''

'' Yes I know but maybe you should hang around other people, you know?

I nodded and put on a fake smile.

No I don't know.

After that the date went fast after laughing and talking.

At Mitzi's House

I dropped Mitzi off as she kissed my check and walked to her front porch.

''See you tomorrow Brandi!'' And with that she shut the door and I drove home, exhausted and looking forward to go to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Here you go guys, chapter 3. Enjoy and Review!**

**Stella POV**

''YAAAAWWN'' I woke up as I felt the sun hit my tanned cheeks. I'm so happy valentines day is over, I mean no more sappy lovers, cheap flowers, and expired chocolates till another year. I grinned to myself as I reached over to my bedside table in order to get my phone.

I unlocked and looked at the time. It was only 8:45. 8:45! Oh Sh*t, I was in deep trouble now.

"AAAAAH" Why didn't my alarm clock go off? I thought deeply to myself as it finally occurred to me what had happened.

''AIDEN XAVIER HENDERSON!'' I screamed out loud so the whole house could hear me.

I stomped over to his room across the hallway and pounded on his door.

Aiden was an annoying, little, sneaky, cunning thing that you called my brother, He was a 13 year old who currently went to middle school. He has short dirty blonde hair with brown eyes and freckles under them and apparently has one ear piercing which he classified as 'Hot' . He was also hot headed, vain and overly confident, at least that's what I thought about him .I mean who wouldn't think a boy who stays in the mirror for two hours straight and checks himself out all the time and thinks he's a player all because he flirts with tons of girls. Puh-lease that boy doesn't even know the meaning of the word player until he gets to high school. Ever since me, Musa and Brandon played a prank on him that consisted of water balloons and cheese spray last weekend when he was with his sixth crush, he was planning to get his own back. And I guess this was it. Making me late to school which could, no scratch that, would consist of maybe never ending serious consequences since a student can only be late 15 times a year and I have been late for 14 times. If I'm late this time, that means bye- bye to phone, getting out of the house and who knows what else.

''If you were smart Stella, you would go and get dressed for school so you wouldn't be late for the 15th time!.'' Aiden shouted at the other end of the door. I knew he had a smirk on his perfect little face that I wanted to punch so badly.

He was right, I shouldn't be wasting my breath and time on him, especially if I was in a major crisis. I sighed and ran to my room in order to quickly get dressed.

" JUST WAIT TILL I GET BACK FROM SCHOOL" I yelled at him. Well his door.

" PFFT. WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT" He barked back. And with that, I shut my bedroom door.

As I ran into the bathroom, I brushed my teeth, washed my face and put on some deodorant and perfume on, I guess bathing will have to wait till I came back from school. I put on my short baby blue summer dress with a ripped denim jacket over it and knee length white socks with blue vans . I quickly brushed my long blonde hair and put it up into a high bun and leaving my bang the way it was. I grabbed my bag from the floor and rapidly ran down the spiral staircase.

"Hey Mum, Dad" I gave them both a quick kiss on the cheek and glared at Aiden who gave me a fake smile while eating his pancakes as I ran for the door.

"Stella, aren't you going to eat any brea-"

Before I let her finish what she was saying, I had already shut the front door. I looked at the next house to see if by any chance, Brandon's red Mercedes was still parked. Of course, as I expected he was gone. Probably off to pick Mitzi since that's what he did most of the time. Ever since three months ago, Brandon had told me that he was going to start picking Mitzi up since she hated taking the bus, I mean who doesn't? But all she had to do was suck it up and do it, like the rest of us normal highschoolers. I (minus the students who had cars and rides). But I guess I could blame my parents for making me ride the bus since I wasn't getting a car from them anytime soon. So of course I stopped riding with him since I cant even be six inches near Mitzi without me puking.

I ran to the bus stop just to see the yellow bus drive away.

"AARGH" I yelled in frustration. The only option left was running.

I ran all the way passed the grocery store and the mall to get to school. As soon as I was halfway there, it started to rain heavily. My luck. I sighed and kept on running as I put a now wet bang to the side. I kept on running till I reached the big doors of Gardenia High and ran down the hallways, up the stairs and down the hallway again to room 406- Science. As soon as I put my hand on the door handle, ready to turn it, the late bell rang.

_DIIING DIIIING DIING_

CRAP.

When I turned the handle, everyone's eyes looked up from their workbook to see me soaked in water, dripping wet and panting heavily as I was out of breath.

I blushed and froze as I didn't know what to do at that very moment.

''Well, well, well, Ms. Henderson. I see that you are late once again which makes it the 15th time which means serious consequences." She shouted at me. Everyone in the class looked at me with worried eyes and the I feel sorry for you look. Everyone but Mitzi, instead she smirked at me.

I shot her a death glare. I bet she was enjoying every single bit of this. Me getting into trouble and detention, which meant her having more time with _my_ best friend. Who knew sharing was so hard.

''Come with me to the principal's office, so you can get a slip, and don't forget to dry yourself off'' She walked out of the door and called a substitute to watch the class while she took me to the principal's office to face my ultimate doom.

I sat down on a weely chair as Mr. Craw handed me a pink sheet of paper which had all my consequences on it. I took it from his hands and stuffed it into my pocket in my denim jacket. I'm not reading it just yet. I was too scared about what was on it and how many days I had to 'serve'.

* * *

><p><strong>Stella POV<strong>

I got out my book's from my locker and shut it.

"Boo!'' It was Brandon. I rolled my eyes and walked of. Normally I would tease him and make wise jokes, but today, I just wasn't in the mood.

"Wanna know how my date went?" He shouted. Right now, I really didn't care.

"No. Not really" I said bluntly.

As I was walking, I felt someone grab my wrist and I turned around to see Flora and Brandon frowning at me.

''What's the problem Stell ?'' Flora asked. She was very worried and didn't know what happened in the morning. None of them did. Except Musa and Mitzi since they were in my 1st period class.

''This" I handed her the pink sheet as she read it loudly to me and Brandon.

"You have currently been put in detention every morning and afternoon before and after school for 3 weeks, going to clean the lunchroom for a week, Sent to the office for administrative discipline for 5 days and you are going to be put into…..the room for 5 weeks.'' Flora gasped.

I was wide eyed, as I heard the last consequence. Sh*t. Not the room. The room, also known as the Behavior room, was where the baddest of the baddest was put in. No one ever wanted to go in there since Darcy had gone in there. Darcy was a normal girl who was quite average and was an acquaintance of mine. After she got out she became depressed and moody, not caring about life. And now, It was my turn.

**No POV**

''Oh Stella" Was all Flora could say. She felt extremely sad for Stella and she couldn't put it into words.

"I know" Stella sighed as she walked closer to her friends for support. Brandon hugged Stella so he could try to make her happy.

Stella smiled at Brandon and Flora as she walked to the Behavior room.

**Stella POV**

Here goes. I slowly turned the handle and opened the room door. I scanned around to see what and who was there since it was my first time setting eyes on this place.

The room was dark. It had black wallpaper covering every window to the room and on the board it had in big red letters, SILENCE. I looked at the students and there were a couple of Goth's, emo's and jocks. Someone immediately caught my eye. And there he was.

Drew Lee.

A flirt, jerk, bad boy and most of all, a player. There he was, his short black hair, green eyes, and rosy cheeks. The face that anyone could not resist. He was smirking at me.

Drew Lee was smirking at me.

* * *

><p><strong>AAAH (: Who's this mysterious guy? <strong>

**Drew kinda looks like Drew Roy. (Google him up) (: **

**Hes hot right?**

**Review and tell me what you think !**


End file.
